My One and Only
by xxvampire0608
Summary: "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have loved you since the first time I have ever met you but...Can you love me back as much as I love you?" Oc x onesided Tsuna! Tsuna x Kyoko!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So I decided to make my second fanfic. Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr, Amano Akira does.**

* * *

A 5 year old girl was walking across the street while humming a song, a smile grimaced her face. She had silver-white hair reaching her waist and was tied into pigtails. Her eyes were crystal blue, they were as clear as the sky and her smile. It was so radiant and pure. Her personality and appearance screamed innocence!

While she was walking along the streets, she noticed a certain brunette being bullied. Her smile turned into a frown.

Tsuna's POV

I was on my way to school hoping the cost was clear from bullies. I tip-toed quietly, hoping that the bullies will not notice me.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna!" '_Crap! I'm caught!'_

"Come here!" I walked towards them. '_I don't have a choice do I?' _

As I walk towards them they started threating me then afterwards they gave me physical pain. Punching, kicking and other painful stuff. I crouched to the ground, whimpering from the pain. My body ached all over. I glanced up to see one of the bullies getting ready to punch me. My eyes widened then I closed them tightly, waiting for the came to come. Minutes past, I still haven't felt the punch. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see a girl my age with white hair and blue eyes stopped the punch. The bullies were also shock, a 5 year old girl standing there with a deadly grip on their leader's wrist especially they were 1 or 2 years older than her. He winced slightly due to her tight grip.

"Ha! ha! ha! Look guys! Dame-Tsuna has a savior! And it's a girl!" Their leader mocked.

"Oi! Little girl we suggest you just run away or we'll beat you up as well." One of them said.

The girl didn't move. Instead she just smile at them.

"I think you guys should be the one to leave." She said.

"Oh? The brave girl aren't we?" One of them said as he was getting ready to punch her.

"Watch out!" I yelled as she just stood there.

"Hmmmm." Was all she said as she dodged the attack.

"What?!"

"I'll count to 3 and if you don't get out of here by the time I get to three…trust me…you'll regret it." She said as her smile never faded.

"Why you!" They started punching her but she ended up dodging all of them without sweat.

"1"

"2"

"and 3"

"Time's up." She said.

"Ugh! Guys let's get out of here!" Their leader yelled.

"Are you alright?" The girl crouched down to my level as she looked at me worriedly.

"Uh…" I was mesmerized by her crystal blue eyes. _'The sky'_

"Um.. Hello?" Her sweet voice cut my thoughts.

"Um… Yes!" I quickly stood up while blushing madly. She slowly stood up.

"What's your name?" she asked. Her smile never faded.

"Sa..Sawada Tsunayoshi." I muttered, looking down.

"Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun! My name is Kusanagi Rin." She replied happily.

"Ni…nice to meet you Rin-chan." I replied. _'She's really beautiful'_

KRINNGG!

"Hie! We're going to be late!" I screamed as I started running towards the school. Unconsciously grabbing Kusanagi-san and dragging her with me.

We both arrived at school 2 minutes late. I was panting very hard.

"Uh…Sawada-san, my hand." She said quietly. At first I didn't know what she meant.

"What?"

"My hand…your still..um..holding it?" I looked at my hand, only seeing both of us holding hands. I could feel my face starting to blush.

"Hie! I'm sorry." I shooked my head furiously trying to hide my blush.

"It's okay Sawada-san." She showed me a reassuring smile and then she patted my head.

"Tsu-Tsuna is okay." My head was still down, refusing eye contact.

"Okay Tsuna! You can call me Rin if you want to." She chirped as she ruffled my hair.

"Do-Do you want to be f-f..friends?" I muttered.

"Sure!..But since you're still weak….I'm going to be the one to protect you! As a knight!" She proudly said. I sweat dropped.

"Uh…You don't have to-" I trailed off.

"Come on, let's go Tsuna!. Or else sensei will scold us."

"Ha-HAi!"

-9 years later-

Third Person's POV

"Hie!" A shriek can be heard throughout the whole school.

A certain brunette can be seen running down the hallways of Namimori being chased by the disciplinary committee head, Hibari Kyoya.

"Hibari-san! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to be late!" the brunette yelled.

"Kamikurosu."

"Judaime!" a silvernette followed the chase while holding some dynamites along with a handsome black haired boy.

"Hie!" the brunette shrieked as he tripped on a rock making him stumble.

"Hn. Herbivore" Hibari Kyoya raised his tonfa, getting ready to hit the brunette.

"Judaime!" the silvernette yelled.

Hibari Kyoya swung his tonfa towards the brunette but only to be blocked by a 'something'. The tonfa flew to other side of the brunnete. Hibari's Eyes widened when he saw a petite looking girl with white hair and pale skin standing right in front of him, her bangs covering her eyes and a frown grimaced her face.

"Wao." Hibari grew interested at the girl. Meanwhile, Tsuna was still on the ground eyes shut and the other two could be seen shocked.

"I see you're causing trouble again, am I right Tsuna?" The girl said. Her voice was so smooth and beautiful, it made the other three shiver. (excluding Hibari)

"Ri-Rin?!" The brunette's eyes widened seeing the girl.

"Excuse us Hibari-san but we have to go or else we're going to be late. You don't want that do you?" The girl lifted her head, showing her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Hn. Very well but next time you're going to be late, Kamikurosu." With that, Hibari walked away and disappeared causing the brunette to let out a sigh of relief.

"Ju-judaime! Are you okay?! I'm sorry I'm such a disgrace!" The silvernette bowed his head several times while kneeling on the ground.

"Uh..It's okay Gokudera-kun." The brunette said.

Tsuna's POV

"It seems you have gained new friends, Tsuna." Rin said slightly smiling.

"Oh! Do you know Tsuna, miss?" Yamamoto asked.

"Apparently, I do." She answered while chuckling. "And I suppose you two are?"

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Che! Gokudera Hayato"

"Nice to meet you Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san. I'm Kusanagi Rin" She slightly bowed.

"No need to be formal Kusanagi-chan." Yamamoto said.

"Then, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun?" Yamamoto just nodded back as assign of approval.

"Why do you now Judaime?!" Gokudera-kun asked, more like a command.

"Well to make stories short, we're childhood friends.….. Can we continue this conversation later? Cause if we don't we'll be late." She calmly said.

"Hie! You're right!" I dashed to the classroom, leaving Rin behind.

"You're still the same as always, Tsuna." I heard Rin mutter.

Rin's POV

'_You still haven't change have you, Tsuna?'_ I thought while muttering. Tilting my head up I faced the crystal blue sky and as I closed my eyes, someone spoke….

"Caiossu!" A baby appeared nowhere.

"Oh? And who might you be?" I asked.

"I am the world's greatest hitman, Reborn." The baby smirked

* * *

I'll try to update as soon as possible and at the same time keep up with my other fanfic but other than that..I hoped you enjoyed! Ushishishishi~

(Well that was unexpected0.0)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all those who liked and favorited especially the ones who left a review! Thanks and please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr Amano Akira does.**

* * *

Third Person's POV

"Hello Reborn-san, I am Kusanagi-"

"Kusanagi Rin a.k.a 'Silver Lily' of the Kusanagi clan. Your parents were always busy thus you grew up alone and independent. You never experienced parental love from them. You were trained under professionals in different kinds of activities especially in hand-to-hand combat and fighting. You are also good at long rage activities such as archery and gun shooting. You might look petite but very strong and...can be a good asset to the Vongola Family." the baby said as the smirk remained.

"Are you a baby stalker or something?"Rin asked bluntly while raising an eyebrow.

"I am the world's greatest hitman." the baby replied.

"Okay then?" Rin was now confused. A baby? A hitman? Reborn? Man, kids these days.-.-

As she observed Reborn from tip to toe she realized he was not just an ordinary baby but an-

"Arcobaleno." Rin stated, as Reborn lowered his fedora.

"Speak." He commanded out of curiosity.

"Fon" She replied smiling.

"What?"

"Fon, the storm arcobaleno."

"So?"

"He once trained me."

"Fon huh? You're pretty interesting aren't you Kusanagi Rin." The baby smirked again.

"And you're pretty much the same, Reborn-san."

"Do you want to join Tsuna's family?"

"What?"

"Join Tsuna's family…. The Vongola Family."

"Tsuna has a family?"

"Yes and as can see he is the boss of the 10th generation Vongola Family."

"Tsuna? my innocent best friend is a boss of the vongola family? but isn't the vongola part of the mafia and besides isn't he too gullible and soft for that?"

"Yes he is, and that is why I am assigned to tutor him…To become the 10th generation Vongola Boss."

"Fine but I'll think about it, so for now I think I'll just stay at the sidelines." Rin said as she smiled at Reborn.

_"You're indeed an interesting one, Kusanagi Rin_." The baby thought STILL smirking.

"Ah, Reborn-san I think I'll be going now or else Hibari-san will bite me to death." She said as she waved her hand as a sign that she was about to leave while Reborn just lowered his fedora in approval.

"Farewell for now Reborn-san. I hope we meet again." Rin bid her farewell and left a smirking Reborn behind.

"Interesting." The baby stated as he disappeared.

* * *

DING! DONG!

"Rin!" Tsuna called out with Gokudera and Yamamoto trailing behind him.

"Che! Maybe she left already or got hit by a truck or something." Gokudera scowled.

"Maa,maa Gokudera, maybe she's just playing hide-and-seek." Yamamoto happily replied as he looked from behind the tree, the bush and even behind the trashcans. The others sweat dropped at the scene.

"Sawada! Who are you looking for,? To the extreme!" Ryohei shouted, shocking the brunette.

"HIE! Onii-san!" Tsuna shrieked.

"You Taco-head!" Gokudera yelled.

"What is it Octopus-head?!" Ryohei yelled back. After that the two started bickering then explosions and then flying objects and then-

"Tsuna? What's going on here?" A figure jumped out of the trees and landed behind the panicking brunette.

"HIE! Who are you?! Please don't kill me!" Tsuna panicked.

"Don't worry! I won't kill you. It's me, Rin." The figure spoke backing away, giving Tsuna some space.

"R-rin?" Tsuna asked. Tears were swelling in his eyes.

"Sorry, Did I scare you?" Rin backed away even more.

"Wa-wait! You didn't scare me at all." Tsuna protested.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn!/ Reborn." Both Rin and Tsuna said.

"Yo! Baby." Yamamoto greeted while the other two were still busy quarreling.

"Tsuna, stop your family members from quarreling. It's your job to keep peace whether it is in or out of the family." Reborn commanded as he pointed his green gun at Tsuna.

"HIE!" Tsuna covered his head and squatted down.

"Stop." Rin spoke. "I'll stop the fight. Leave Tsuna out of this."

"E-eh?" Tsuna slightly tilted his head upwards.

"Gokudera-kun, Sasagawa-san please stop fighting." Rin said but the two were still fighting. Rin sighed.

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttt!

"Gah! My ears!" Both of the boys moaned, clutching on their ears.

"You stopped." Rin smiled.

"What was that for?!" The both said in unison

" You were fighting so Reborn said to stop you two." She replied calmly.

"R-rin! Are you alright?! And where did you get that whistle?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh? This? I keep this all the time." Rin held the whistle and chuckled.

"It seems I have made the right choice." Reborn muttered.

"Hahahahaha…That was so unexpected from you Rin. Good job!" Yamamoto swung his arm around Rin's shoulder.

"Thanks!" Rin chirped.

"Judaime! I'm sorry I disgraced you again!." Gokudera bowed his head again and again.

"Uh…Don't worry Gokudera-kun." Tsuna waved both of his hands in front of him and smiled nervously.

" And I'm sorry for damaging your ears Gokudera-kun and you too Sasagawa-san." Rin bowed slightly.

"Don't worry TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Che!" Gokudera just turned his head and walked towards Reborn while muttering some words she could not understand.

"It's already getting late, I have to go." Rin waved her hand and started walking.

"Wait let me come with you!" Tsuna ran after Rin.

"Us too!" Yamamoto happily said as he dragged Gokudera along with him.

"You baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted.

* * *

"By the way Rin, How did you know that it was onii-chan fighting with Gokudera-kun?" Tusuna asked.

"Ah, that. Well he's the captain of the boxing club after all." Rin stated.

"Che! I never thought of that Taco-head being popular." Gokudera scoffed.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. There's nothing bad at being popular isn't it.. hahahaha." Yamamoto laughed while Goudera just continued throwing insults at him.

"How about Reborn? You greeted him a while ago, didn't you?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, You mean Reborn-san. I just met him this morning." Rin replied.

"HIE! You met Reborn!"

"Yeah….. Hey Tsuna can I ask you a question?" Rin tilted her head.

"Sure, what is it?" Tsuna replied.

"Why do you call Sasagawa-san onii-san?"

"Ummm…well it's because I..umm.." Tsuna shuttered.

"It's because Kyoko is Sempai's sister." Yamamoto answered.

"So?"

"Tsuna likes Kyoko!" Yamamoto grinned.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed and well I've noticed almost all the reviews were about Tsuna and Rin...So if the readers want Tsuna x Rin rathe the a one side Tsuna x Rin then I'll change the pairing but first please tell me what you think! Please leave a review! Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I'm sorry for the looooooooooong update! I've been busy and school and my precious laptop was borrowed for important matters so.I'm really sory!

**Disclaimer: I don't own khr, Amano Akira does.**

* * *

Rin's POV

'_Tsu-tsuna likes Kyoko?_'

Repeating these words in my mind I fell silent and speechless, then all of the sudden and the atmosphere changed from happy to gloomy which made Tsuna and the others worried.

"Rin are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Huh?..Oh, yep! No need to be worried Tsuna!" I replied. _'Who am I kidding.'_

"You sure?"

"Yes, absolutely." _'No,it hurts_.'

"Common, tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing." _'You are.'_

"Rin-" I cut him off of his words.

"I'm sorry Tsuna but I need to go, bye!" With that I dashed off leaving the three teens confused.

Tsuna's POV

As I looked at Rin's retreating figure I couldn't help it but worry. My hyper institution tells me something's bothering her.

"Tsuna, you seem to be troubled." Yamamoto said, cutting my thoughts.

"Ah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Don't worry Judaime! I'll protect you!" Gokudera-kun said as took out his dynamites.

"HIE! please put those back, Gokudera-kun!" I begged.

"If Judaime says so." Gokudera-kun muttered, putting he's dynamites back. (I don't know where he keeps it.)

Rin's POV

I ran and ran away from them. '_I bet they don't care.' _I thought.

Stopping from my tracks I finally arrived at home, panting and at the same time tearing up. I opened the door and slammed it harshly then dashed to my precious room, my refuge and my sanctuary.

SLAM! Click.

As I leaned on the door I was trembling then my body began to sink to the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest, hopping no one could see me in this state especially HIM.

'_Why? Why does it have to happen to me?'_

"Is being loved too much to ask?" I whispered as tears were threating to fall from my eyes.

' _What am I to them? Do I even mean anything to them?' _

"Young mistress, is there something wrong?" I heard one of the maids ask me from behind the door.

"Yes, now leave me alone." I replied coldly.

"But-"

"Please!" I yelled causing the maid to yelp.

"Y-yes! Right away young mistress! Sorry for the disturbance!" She shuttered as she began to scamper away from my room.

" Tsunayoshi Sawada…. Why do I have to fall in love with you?"

-The next day-

Tsuna's POV

I wonder where Rin is? We usually walk together to school every morning. Is she sick?

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Huh? Wha-" BAM!

"Itai! What was that for Reborn?!" I yelled.

"Stop daydreaming or you're going to be late for school." The Devil smirked.

"Wha-" It took me a few minutes to register the words Reborn told me.

"HIE! I'm going to late!" I shrieked.

-Time skip-

I made it to school in time. I stopped at the school entrance, catching my breath.

'_Finally! I made it to school without being caught by Hibari-san!' _I rejoiced.

As I walked through the hallways of Namimori I was greeted by two familiar voices.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Judaime!"

"Yo! Tsuna!"

"Ah…Ohayou gozaimasu Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun!"

"What's the matter Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well I've been looking for Rin this morning…Have you guys seen her?"

"Che! Why would I care about that woman!" Gokudera-kun scowled.

"Now that you think about it, I haven't seen her since yesterday's walk." Yamamoto said I nodded.

"That's true."

"What are you guys talking about?" That voice!

"Rin!" I ran towards her and gave her a giant bear hug.

"T-tsuna! Ai-air! I need a-air!" she choked out.

"So-sorry!" I released her from the hug then I scratched my head. "It's just that I haven't seed you this morning so I got worried."

She blinked. "Man, you remind me of my grandmother." While sighing she ruffled my hair, a soft smile grimaced her face.

"I-I'm not old!" I blushed.

"Well I better get going to class, see you later!" She waved her hand and walked towards the classroom.

"Wa-wait for me!" I ran after her while Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun followed.

-Time skip-

"Tsuna-kun, wake up. Class is over." I could feel someone shaking me. Processing those words in my mind I shot up from my seat.

"Hie! I fell asleep during class!" I stated, Rin chuckled.

"Hurry up slowpoke or we'll leave you behind." She said as she began to walk out of the classroom.

"Ah! Lunch!" I quickly stood up and followed her.

"Hey! Wait for us too." Yamamoto stood from his seat and dragged Gokudera-kun with him.

"Let me go, baseball freak!" Gokudera struggled to get out of his grip while I mentally giggled.

-On the rooftop-

"So refreshing!" I smiled.

"Agreed." Yamamoto, Rin and Gokudera-kun said in unison.

The four of us enjoyed our peaceful lunch on the rooftop. Well, I guess the 5 peaceful seconds of it.-.- Gokudera-kun began to yell at Yamamoto for dragging to the rooftop and for slinging his arm on my neck while we were eating which it caused me to choke.

'_I hope Hibari-san doesn't come!'_

"Hn. What are you doing here herbivores." Speaking of the devil.

"Ah..Hi-hibari-san we were just-" I explained but got hit with a tonfa instead.

"Itai." I rubbed my now bruised head.

"Judaime!" Gokudera-kun rushed to me. " How dare you disrespect Judaime!" He pulled out his dynamites.

Hibari smirked at us and charged at Gokudera-kun. "Hn."

It took Hibari-san 30 seconds to beat Gokudera-kun to a pulp! "Go-Gokudera-kun!" I rushed towards him, shielding him from Hibari-san.

"Hn." Hibari-san prepared to hit me but…..nothing happened?

I heard someone sigh. "Just like the old days..ne Tsuna-kun." My eyes widened.

"R-Rin!" She blocked Hibari's attack with just one hand! AGAIN!

"What are doing omnivore?" Hibari-san's eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Heh…" Hibari-san lowered his tonfa and did something unexpected…

"Omnivore, you're coming with me." He lifted Rin from the ground and hung her on his right shoulder.

"What the?!" I could tell that Rin was surprised….Not only her but all of us!

"LET. ME. GO." Rin growled.

"No." He tightened his grip on Rin and turned on the opposite direction. I could see Rin struggling but it was futile….Hibari-san was too strong! As for me I was petrified from the whole incident.

'_What the hell is going on?!'_

As Hibari-san and Rin's figure began to disappear I began to panic.

Rin's POV

"What the hell?! Let me go Hibari!" I yelled still struggling from hid grip.

"Hn….NO"

"Darn it."

This is going to be a long day….

* * *

Please review! Again I'm sorry and ciao~ (Wow..I sound like Sakurai-kun XD)


End file.
